This invention concerns a motor drive for a high frequency heater in the heating chamber of a microwave oven, which can freely rotate the high frequency heater between a vertical position for baking and microwave cooking, and a horizontal position for grilling.
Heaters located vertically in microwave ovens, opposing a convection fan in the back of the heating chamber, with which baking and microwave cooking were effected, which could be lowered to a horizontal position, directly above a tray in the heating chamber for broiling were available with conventional units. However, with the heater in the conventional microwave oven, positioning of the heating element was effected by moving a heater drive lever on the control panel. With this type of positioning, food was in some cases not browned properly, or the temperature in the oven differed from that desired if it was not positioned properly, resulting in over or under cooking of food.